A conventional inflator cap as covered on a vehicle inflator is made of copper. The copper inflator cap is heavy and also expensive. So, the copper inflator cap has been gradually replaced by aluminum-alloy cap. However, after a long time service, the aluminum will be oxidized to form an oxide layer which may be stuck up among the threads of the inflator cap and the valve stem of the inflator, to thereby “lock” the cap and being unable to unscrew from the inflator for inflating tire or maintenance.
The present inventor has therefore invented the inflator cap which is easily unscrewable from the inflator.
Meanwhile, a conventional inflator cap, once unscrewed from the inflator, may be easily lost as lacking of any holding mechanism for temporarily holding the cap thereon.
It is therefore invented by the present inventor to disclose an inflator cap, which may be magnetically holdable or attractable on a ferromagnetic object to prevent loss.